


i was made for you

by teamfreeawesome



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Linear Narrative, Soul Bond, Unrequited, abusive Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreeawesome/pseuds/teamfreeawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is soul-bonded to Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i was made for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreams/gifts).



> I absolutely love the soul-bond trope, but I wanted to explore the idea that maybe sometimes it's unrequited? Or results in abusive, unhappy relationships, despite the idea that soul-bonds mean people are 'perfect for each other'. And - this was born.
> 
> It's a short ficlet, really, but I think I'm going to expand this into a 'verse. I was having a conversation with Dreams, and they suggested a Liam POV and a Harry POV fic. And - I'm excited about that idea! This doesn't really have any world-building, but I was hoping to put that in Harry's POV - an outsider's perspective on soul-bonding. However, if you have an questions, feel free to ask me in the comments, drop by my tumblr (teamfreeawesome) or email me (drop me an ask and I'll give you my address). :) 
> 
>  
> 
> ***Please make sure you have read the tags and are happy reading something with this content. I don't want to be responsible for triggering anyone. The mildly dubious consent is in reference to the idea that _soul-bonds_ are dubious, since there is a biological/spiritual imperative for them to be together etc. However, there is no sex in this fic.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Please let me know if you think this needs any additional warnings.**
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: This is not true. It's a work of fiction and no harm was meant by the writing of this. To me: fanfiction One Direction are fictional characters. I don’t, in any way, equate the stories to their real-life counter parts, because they aren’t the same people. Also, please, nobody send this to anyone included in this fic or anyone that they know.
> 
> Comments and kudos make my day <3

“I don’t want you. I’m never _going_ to want you.”

 

*

 

Zayn shivers, pulling the sleeves of his jumper down over his hands as they tremble.

(He’s alone)

 

*

 

“Need a kiss?” The words are spat out, disgust curling around them like smoke.

“Please,” Zayn whispers, voice trembling.

Liam laughs, open mouthed and cruel – and it feels like a knife raking across Zayn’s skin.

“ _Pathetic_ ,” Liam growls, leaning in to pull at Zayn’s hair. “So pathetic. Why did you let yourself get like this, Zayn?”

(Zayn doesn’t know)

 

*

 

Sometimes Zayn forgets – reaches out and twines his fingers with Liam’s.

“Don’t _touch_ me, Zayn.” Liam hisses, expression tight and angry.

Zayn’s mouth trembles.

(He’s used to it)

 

*

 

They said it would get better once he left. It isn’t _getting better_.

(He misses Liam)

 

*

 

Liam likes to _hurt_ Zayn. Likes the feel of the words on his tongue; likes to watch as they escape, cutting deep into the flesh of Zayn. Liam likes it when Zayn cries.

So – Zayn cries for him.

(He’d do anything for Liam)

 

*

 

“Do you _miss_ me, Zayn?” Liam’s voice twists around the ventricles of Zayn’s heart, barbs digging deep just to watch the blood spurt. “Do you _cry_ , Zayn?”

Zayn holds his phone in a trembling hand as tears roll steadily down his cheeks, splashing into his lap as he stays silent.

“Need a _kiss_ , Zayn?”

Zayn crumples, phone skittering across the floor as he _breaks_. The tinny sound of Liam’s laughter echoes out from the speaker – and Zayn breathes.

 _Please_ , he mouths into the carpet. _Please, Liam. Please._

 

*

 

Zayn tells Liam on a Friday, the evening settling in around them. He’s settled on the sofa next to Liam, skin buzzing with the proximity.

As soon as it’s out of his mouth he wants to take it back. Liam’s expression is thunderous – angry and frustrated. But the scariest thing of all – the thing that makes Zayn shiver and pull back, heart beating fast and terrified in his chest – is the edge of glee that peeks out underneath it all. It’s like a flash of sharpened teeth, malicious and _cold_ – and Zayn feels afraid.

 

*

 

“You bound your _soul_ to me, Zayn.” Liam says, index finger tracing patterns across his lips.

Zayn watches – wants to replace Liam’s finger with his own.

“I – It wasn’t on purpose. It just happened, Liam. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. _Please_.”

Liam hums, lips curling up in a smirk – and Zayn trembles.

(Liam never used to _scare_ Zayn. He does now).

 

*

 

Liam never touches Zayn.

He likes to offer; likes to watch Zayn trip over himself to accept, before taking it back, lips quirked cruelly as he laughs.

“Did you believe me _again_ , Zayn?”

(Zayn believes him every time)

 

*

 

Zayn needs Liam.

He’s just not sure he _wants_ Liam.

 

*

 

Zayn leaves on a Monday.

(It _hurts_ ).

He throws his phone away, the battery removed – crushed beneath Zayn’s boot as he roars.

Zayn isn’t afraid anymore.

(It _hurts_ )

 

*

 

He tells Harry softly, tears dripping from his lashes as he breathes. Harry holds him tight – tells him it’s _okay, Zayn. You’re okay_.

(He will be)

 

*

 

“Hey Zayn,” Liam’s smiling, grin stretched obscenely over his vicious teeth. “I’m going out tonight, alright? Don’t wait up. I’m aiming on getting laid.” He laughs, sharp and mean.

Zayn blinks at him – feels his heart shrivel even as relief courses through his veins. Liam is a contradiction. Zayn _needs_ him, even as he wants to _escape_ him.

(The wave of relief wins in the end)

 

*

 

“ _Fuck. You._ ” Zayn screams, throat raw. He feels a thousand feet tall.

Liam laughs, like he thinks Zayn doesn’t mean it. He laughs, and it runs off Zayn’s back like water. Zayn doesn’t _need_ Liam anymore. He’s beaten it back, pushed it so deep that it crumbled beneath the pressure.

_I am better than this fucking bond has made me and I am better than you ever made me feel and I am strong and I am strong and I am strong and I. AM. STRONG._

Zayn feels _magnificent_.

(His freedom feels better)

 

*

 

“Please, Liam. I _love_ you.” Zayn’s voice cracks with desperation. “ _Please_. I need you.”

Liam grins, eyes flashing with malice.

“I know,” he says. “I know.”

 

*

 

Zayn punches Liam – fist striking Liam’s jaw hard.

“I hate you,” he says, and it feels _brilliant_. “I hate you. I _burn_ with how much I despise you.”

He leaves the next day.

 

*

 

Zayn breathes – in, out, in, out.

He’s alone.

(It feels _good_ ). 

**Author's Note:**

> *bottom lip wobbles*


End file.
